endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/M47 Reid
The HASF needed a new battle taxi. WW3 designs all had flaws: the M1037 was overpriced for a battle taxi, the BTR-120 was too wide and heavy to make it through narrow alleys and wooden bridges, and the CM-1 seemed to be made of cardboard. HASF reviewed these designs, considered the requirements of the mid 21st century, and turned out the M47. Named after NAU General Seamus Reid of WW3, who called for civilians in the USA to help taxi Grenadiers to the front. He successfully outlasted the Russian invaders in Seattle, thanks to having twice as much manpower. 1 VEHICLE Capacity The M47 Reid can carry 12 fully-loaded Marines or 8 Jaeger internally. Alternatively, it can squeeze in two AT-RVs, an operator, a mechanic and a repair station. Sensors The M47 Reid gives its operators a point of view from two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and four other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. Its M2 .50cal uses an independent E/O camera, and also has a rudimentary IFF interrogator and a 360-degree thermal sight to scan its environment. Anti-Surface Weaponry M2 HMG The oldest weapon in HASF service today, the M2 .50cal HMG is soldiering past 135 years of age, and yet nothing major in the design of the gun has changed. It's large bullets provide a good anti-ballistic vest punch to this battle taxi. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Uh, what? Upgrades Weaponry PDM To provide the M47 with a better infantry deterrent, the M47 can be equipped with a Point Defense Microwave to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. Protection CCDK-L To make sure the boys inside the Reid make it to the battlefield in one piece, a universal Close Combat Defense Kit-Light can be fitted to the M47. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar spaced armor panels wrapping around the vehicle, as well as Electro-Reactive Armor blocks inside the spaced armor. This provides the M47 with much better protection against anything that would threaten armor penetration-its ElRA is rated to stop a 140mm Tungsten alloy sabot before collapsing. Protection The M47 Reid is covered in Next Generation Composite, a very potent titanium-ceramic-Kevlar blend that allows it to stop a 35mm AP round dead in its tracks. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion The M47 rolls on eight Michelin airless tires with independent suspension. A titanic high-energy density Lithium-Ion battery pack sitting just on top of the vehicle's chassis stores enough electricity to roll the M47 along a paved road at 100 kmph. An 8-cell Fuel Cell grid is used to convert hydrogen (non-refined) into electricity and water, to recharge the batteries. Hub motors are used to power each wheel individually, which churns out a total of 640 horsepower. Category:Blog posts